Comme une connexion
by Laemia
Summary: Demyx se rendait bien compte que, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose clochait. Mais ce quelque chose devenait de plus en plus difficile à cacher. Axel/Demyx, UA.


**Genre :** Romance, Friendship  
**Pairing :** AkuDem (ce sera mon premier et mon dernier, j'crois )  
**Disclaimer : **... *soupir* Rien à moi, tout ça, tout ça...  
**Rating :** allez, T à cause du bonus de fin (oups, spoil =P)  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Dawny-Chan  
**Remarque :** Pfiou, j'en ai bavé pour cet OS ! T-T Je crois que je n'écrirais plus jamais d'AkuDem. xD J'aime bien ce couple, mais... Enfin, bref. Petit texte sans prétention, juste comme ça. ^^

* * *

Demyx se rendait bien compte que, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de gros, même. D'énorme, qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile...

Reprenons depuis le début.

Demyx avait toujours été le genre de garçon fainéant qui laissait la vie s'écouler tranquillement entre ses doigts sans chercher à la retenir. A quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Mieux valait en profiter le plus qu'on pouvait, plutôt que de se rendre malade à cause de ça, non ? Il ne comprenait pas les gens toujours pressés, toujours stressés, de mauvaise humeur, qui n'ont jamais le temps de rien. Ces gens-là qui le trouvaient stupide, mou, bon à rien. Pfff, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire !

Puis si, d'abord, il était à peu près doué en quelque chose – à part dormir, être bruyant et faire des conneries, bien entendu – ou tout du moins il espérait. C'était la musique. Ça, il pouvait dire que c'était presque toute sa vie – le presque étant très important pour la suite de l'histoire – et rien ne pourrait le faire abandonner sa guitare. Plutôt mourir. Si, si. D'ailleurs, il ne se voyait pas faire carrière dans un autre domaine. Il jouait même dans un groupe de rock amateur à ses heures perdues.

A part ça ? Oh, il y avait ses potes. Et plus particulièrement - le nœud du problème, le « presque » de tout à l'heure – son meilleur pote.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, en fait. Deux, trois ans à tout casser. C'était pas une de ces amitiés parfaites qui dure depuis la maternelle, qui fait rêver tout le monde, nan. Pas un conte de fée de la sorte, trop cliché. Le premier ami de Demyx, en maternelle, il le croisait encore parfois dans la rue et ne lui adressait même plus la parole, l'ami en question ayant tourné en racaille à deux francs cinquante qui écoute de la musique que Demyx qualifierait plutôt d'aberration auditive. Enfin, bref.

Ledit meilleur pote, donc, et la cause du problème qui tiraillait le jeune homme depuis quelque temps : Axel.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en dernière année de collège. Axel emménageait tout juste en ville. Il avait une grande gueule, au moins autant que celle de Demyx, parlait et riait tout fort en classe, importunait ses professeurs – oh, pas méchamment, mais cela les irritait tout de même profondément. Un sourire espiègle toujours accroché sur les lèvres, toujours à draguer les filles. Des yeux pétillants et rieurs.

Demyx, lui, était plutôt du genre sourire idiot, et les yeux vert-bleus d'un mec heureux de vivre, tout simplement. Le courant était plutôt bien passé entre eux, dès le départ. Comme une connexion. Aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte, ça s'était fait comme ça. Ils se sentaient à l'aise en présence de l'autre, riaient aux éclats, plaisantaient sur les pires sujets qui auraient dégoûtés les autres, et devinrent vite inséparables.

Leur groupe d'amis avait commencé, pour plaisanter, à les comparer à un couple. La première fois, ça avait fait rire Axel, qui avait pris son ami par la taille pour lui susurrer des cochonneries à l'oreille, assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Ça avait bien fait rire tout le monde, et Demyx aussi. Alors, c'était resté. Pour faire les cons, ils allaient de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à mimer bruyamment un acte sexuel dans la cour de récré. Certains de leurs amis s'éloignaient en soupirant, répétant « je les connais pas... », D'autres riaient, et le reste se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire.

Côté filles, Axel accumulait les petites amies – et se vantaient de ses exploits à son meilleur pote, qui écoutait attentivement, amusé – tandis que ledit pote avait quelques aventures de temps à autres. En fait, il ne se sentait pas d'avoir une relation à long terme. Il s'ennuyait rapidement dans ce genre d'histoires et ça le fatiguait. Alors il rompait rapidement, la plupart du temps. Et après, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines de ses conquêtes lui piquaient une crise pleine d'hystérie et de larmes. Dans ces cas-là, il se contentait d'attendre bêtement qu'elles finissent et qu'elles s'en aillent avec un mouvement de cheveux pseudo-dramatique style L'Oréal.

Dans ces moments-là, Axel soupirait, se moquait de lui.

« Va falloir que t'apprennes à faire preuve de plus de tact, mec.

-Mais je comprends pas, répondais Demyx. Je suis franc, et je m'excuse. En plus, là, on sortait ensemble que depuis une semaine, j'vois pas comment elle a pu s'attach...

-Cherche pas. Faut mentir, pour larguer quelqu'un.

-Je vois pas pourquoi. »

Mais bon, ça ne le travaillait jamais bien longtemps.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de sujets bien sérieux. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir étaler ses problèmes à l'autre. De toute façon, Demyx ne savait pas trop en ce qui concernait Axel, mais lui-même ne se prenait pas trop la tête, à moins qu'on ne l'y force – et encore, il fallait le faire, pour enfoncer ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'inquiétude dans son crâne.

Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait même plus d'un brin, mais d'un tsunami, un séisme, une catastrophe comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

Depuis quelques temps, Demyx se rendait compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Et au départ, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, n'ayant jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Il se demandait pourquoi il détournait plus facilement les yeux lors de leurs batailles de regards avec Axel. Et d'ailleurs, aussi, il faudrait lui expliquer pourquoi les iris de son ami lui paraissaient de plus en plus verts. Perturbant. Il faudrait aussi lui dire pourquoi, putain de merde, pourquoi il avait l'impression que son estomac se faisait bouffer par des papillons diaboliques chaque fois que l'autre souriait.

Surtout, il se demandait ce qui faisait que les blagues d'Axel sur leur prétendu « couple » lui faisaient désormais cet effet-là. Celui d'avoir envie de vomir mais pas tout à fait, et aussi de mourir un peu.

« Oh, mais Demy-chou, tu sais bien que je t'...

-Non, tais-toi. Le dis pas. »

Regard interloqué, mais le roux compris le message et n'insista pas, changeant de sujet. Plus tard, il demanda à son ami si quelque chose n'allait pas. Demyx se contenta d'un sourire – sourire, il savait le faire, même quand il n'en avait pas envie, c'était facile – et de lui répondre une phrase bateau :

« Mais t'en fais pas, mec, j'vois même pas de quoi tu parles ! Bon, on va chez moi ? J'ai un nouveau jeu de course troooooop bien ! »

Ils se rendirent donc chez lui, jouèrent, parlèrent, rirent jusqu'à trois heures du matin passé, bien qu'Axel n'ait pas prévu de dormir là au départ. Ça leur arrivait souvent, de ne pas voir le temps passer, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, et de ne se rendre compte que trop tard que, zut, ils avaient cours le lendemain. Parfois, ils échangeaient des réflexions plus ou moins philosophiques, des questions stupides, des réponses tout aussi stupides, et ça les faisaient rire comme des abrutis.

Et ce fut là que Demyx comprit tout. Tout ce qui lui arrivait ces dernières temps, cette attirance étrange pour son meilleur ami, cette connexion qui s'était tissée sans même qu'il y fasse gaffe. Naturellement. Il se sentait tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer lorsqu'il pensait que l'autre ne le voyait pas. Et ça faisait mal, ça lui écorchait le cœur, mais malgré tout il voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

Alors, il savait. Cette chose, ce sentiment, ce devait être de l'amour. Sûrement.

Est-ce qu'Axel la sentait, cette connexion ? Probablement pas au même niveau, non. Tant pis. Il ne devait pas savoir, jamais.

A partir de ce moment, il devint le problème principal de Demyx, qui s'évertuait à cacher son attirance comme il pouvait – mais, eh, c'était plus facile lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. En général, tout allait bien, il parvenait à ne pas trop le regarder, à ne pas paraître trop nerveux en sa présence. A afficher un grand sourire, à plaisanter. Et ce même quand Axel amenait sa petite amie aux sorties, qu'il l'embrassait devant lui, et qu'à chaque fois Demyx avait l'impression de mourir un peu à l'intérieur. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette attirance. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les hommes, d'habitude. Mais Axel... Ce n'était pas pareil. Il était différent, spécial, à tous les égards. Peut-être pas pour tout le monde - après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un fauteur de trouble ordinaire, d'un bon à rien comme lui, qui prenait la vie comme elle venait et brisait de nombreux cœur, dont celui de son meilleur ami – mais aux yeux de Demyx, il s'agissait de la personne la plus importante au monde.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une raison, dans le fond ?

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça éternellement. Il savait qu'il allait craquer un jour ou l'autre, et ça l'angoissait à un point inimaginable. Parce que ça mettrait un terme définitif à leur amitié, sans doute. Ou bien ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Le secret devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter. Lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas près de lui, Demyx tournait en rond, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il lui arrivait d'appeler son ami à des heures indécentes rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix – en général, la discussion coupait court, son ami se contentant de lui râler dessus puis de raccrocher, mais ça soulageait un peu quand même. Parfois il n'arrivait pas à dormir tant l'image d'Axel le hantait. D'autres fois, il rêvait de lui. Et prenait une douche froide lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, comme on dit.

C'était tout bête, d'ailleurs, comme un monde pouvait s'écrouler en quelques secondes.

Ce n'était même pas en une occasion spéciale, il n'y avait rien de particulier à ce moment. Juste un film d'horreur, un canapé, et Axel qui riait un peu trop fort comme d'habitude, et Demyx qui n'écoutait rien du film. Rien de plus banal, si ? Rien, non.

Et pourtant, Demyx, comme à son habitude, regardait les lèvres d'Axel d'un peu trop près. Il se demandait quel goût elles pouvaient bien avoir, et si toutes les filles qui y avaient goûté mesuraient leur chance. Il se disait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à cet honneur, rien qu'une fois. Et puis, ce soir-là, Demyx était un peu fatigué.

Alors, quand son meilleur ami tourna la tête vers lui, pour commenter le film et qu'il le trouva un peu trop près, le fixa de ses yeux interrogateurs, prêt à demander ce qui se passait, Demyx hésita à peine.

Il l'embrassa. Et ce fut mieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé ou expérimenté. Cela répara un peu son cœur effrité... Pour le briser davantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'écarta de l'autre, qui le dévisageait avec un air stupéfait, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. La honte envahit Demyx – et dieu sait qu'il en faut beaucoup pour ça – qui fut contraint de baisser le regard. Le silence qui s'ensuivit - seulement coupé par la télévision qui faisait toujours défiler les images vides de sens comme si cela avait encore une espèce d'importance – fut l'un des plus longs de toute sa vie, et des plus embarrassants. Oh, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Et voilà, son amitié partirait en ruine...

« Je... Vaudrait mieux que j'y ailles, finit par prononcer Axel.

-Ouais... J'crois aussi, ouais. »

Et il partit bel et bien, achevant de tuer Demyx intérieurement.

Le jeune homme éteignit machinalement la télé, monta les escaliers et s'affala sur son lit, où il resta là, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, toute la nuit. C'est dingue, comme il sentait que toute sa vie venait de lui passer entre les doigts en l'espace d'un infime moment de rien du tout. Juste assez pour qu'il cède aux pulsions qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

Il parvint à s'endormir au petit matin, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez à travers la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé aux alentours de minuit par son portable qui vibrait. Oh, tant pis, il ne répondrait pas. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Seulement, lorsqu'il avisa de se rendormir, il reçut un nouveau message et attrapa l'appareil en grognant, persuadé que l'emmerdeur ne le laisserait pas dormir s'il ne répondait pas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que les messages venaient d'Axel.

Demyx fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Qu'est-ce que l'autre lui voulait ? Pas lui dire des gentillesses, ça, c'était sûr et certain. Pourtant il ouvrit quand même les SMS, le cœur battant.

_Hey, on peut se voir ? Je crois qu'on doit parler, non ?_

_Oh, STP mec, tu sais que c'est important !_

Moui... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, alors il répondit brièvement :

_J'ai rien à te dire._

Mensonge. C'était plutôt qu'il ne _voulait_ rien lui dire. La réponse de l'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre.

_Moi, si._

Demyx soupira. Il n'allait vraiment pas le laisser en paix, hein ?

_Bon ok, où ça ?_

_Au parc, dans une heure. A toute._

Le parc, hein ? Ils allaient souvent y traîner lorsqu'il faisait beau, l'été. Ils s'installaient sur l'aire de jeux délabrée pour enfants. Il y en avait une neuve, pas très loin, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais été enlevée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait moche et gris et il menaçait de pleuvoir. Enfin, au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Personne ne risquait trop de se pointer là-bas par ce temps, à part deux tarés comme eux.

Demyx fit un effort surhumain pour sortir de son lit et se préparer pour avoir l'air un tant soit peu présentable, tentant par tous les moyens de cacher ses immenses cernes de dépressif de la vie. Il grimaça même un sourire dans le miroir pour se donner du courage. Allez, c'était pas la fin du monde, si ? Il s'abstint de répondre à cette question.

A mi-chemin du trajet, la flotte s'abattit sur lui, comme prévu. Ruinée, sa coiffure élaborée au gel. Ruiné le peu de bonne humeur qu'il lui restait. Il ne possédait pas de parapluie, n'avait pas pensé à en emprunter un à ses parents.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Axel lui voulait, hein ? Il pensait que c'était clair. Il avait foiré, voilà tout. Si l'autre ne voulait plus le revoir, il n'avait qu'à lui dire par téléphone, pas besoin de le faire se bouger pour le déprimer encore plus. A moins qu'il ne veuille lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche... Nan, pas son genre, mais l'esprit de Demyx ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder, d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, et de lui donner envie de rebrousser chemin.

Trop tard. Il était déjà arrivé. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, et il avait soudainement envie de vomir, là. L'autre se trouvait déjà à l'abri du toit de l'aire de jeux, assis là à l'attendre en jouant sur son portable. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et qui lui collaient au visage.

Le plus lentement qu'il pouvait, Demyx s'avança, puis vint se placer à ses côtés sans même le regarder. Oh, comme le plancher semblait intéressant... Plusieurs personnes y avaient inscrits des phrases peu flatteuses, des numéros de téléphone, des dessins obscènes et des déclarations d'amour. Il connaissait tout ça par cœur, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les relire avec attention, alors que le silence emplissait l'air aussi sûrement que l'odeur et le bruit de la pluie qui martelait au-dessus de leur ciel artificiel. Finalement, Demyx se sentit obligé de le rompre, ce silence à couper à scie électrique :

« Salut.

-Salut, lui répondit Axel sans qu'il ne puisse déchiffrer le ton de sa voix.

-Paraît que tu voulais me voir.

-Il paraît, oui » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Nouveau silence gêné. A présent, Demyx préférait prêter l'oreille à la pluie. Il entendit son ami se déplacer un peu sur sa gauche.

« Ecoute Dem', euh... Pour hier...

-Pardon.

-Ouais d'accord, mais...

-Mais quoi ? coupa le jeune homme d'un ton plus froid que celui qu'il employait d'ordinaire. Accepte mes excuses, c'est tout. On en parle plus, ok ?

-J'ai quand même droit à des explications, nan ? » insista Axel.

Il ferma les yeux. Quoi, encore ? Des explications ? Pour quoi faire ? Il trouvait ça plutôt évident, lui...

« Y'a rien à dire... répondit-il. J'ai craqué, c'est tout, j'ai pas pu me retenir, ça t'va ?

-Dem... »

Autre silence. Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

« Quoi ?

-Est-ce que... T'es amoureux de moi ? »

Il ne paraissait pas fâché ni dégoûté, à en juger par le ton de sa voix, mais tout de même...

Magnifique, ce plancher.

« Pardon » contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ça voulait tout dire, sans vraiment lui révéler la vérité. Et ça passait mieux comme ça, du point de vue de Demyx. Enfin, de toute manière, ça se finirait mal, alors...

« Demyx, regarde-moi.

-Non. »

Pas question, ça ferait trop mal, en plus de la gêne qu'il ressentirait. La pensée lui vint qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux. »

Oh, et puis zut, hein ! Demyx ne voyait qu'une seule solution, là. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas la fuite, mais il se dit qu'en cette occasion ce ne serait pas si mal. Alors il fit mine se sortir sous la pluie sans rien ajouter, mais il se sentit retenu par une main qui se refermait sur son poignet. Putain.

« Mais t'en a pas marre, à la fin ? S'emporta-t-il légèrement. Lâche-moi !

-Et si t'écoutais ce que j'ai à dire, avant ? » répliqua Axel.

Quoi donc ? Certainement pas des insultes, sinon celles-ci auraient déjà fusées depuis longtemps. Alors quoi ? Que, désolé, mais c'était pas possible ? Qu'il devrait l'oublier ? Il savait bien, ça.

Néanmoins, piqué par la curiosité, il se rassit et releva les yeux vers l'autre, qui le fixait d'un air pour une fois très sérieux. Et un peu confus, aussi.

« Ok, je t'écoute » capitula Demyx.

Son ami prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à prononcer ce qui suivrait.

« Comment dire ça... ? Hésita Axel. Ah, zut, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je suis même pas foutu de sortir ça correctement ! »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, pendant lequel Demyx se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main, depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ah, enfin bref, poursuivit-il. C'est que, hm, j'veux bien qu'on essaie. »

… Non, il devait avoir mal compris. Mal entendu ou mal interprété. Ça lui arrivait souvent, après tout.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Pour le coup, ce fut à l'autre de détourner les yeux.

« Me force pas à le dire, c'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça ! Mais, enfin... J'me posais des questions depuis un moment, mais c'était tellement... Etrange, j'osai pas t'en parler. Mais hier, c'était... C'était pas désagréable. Hm, dis quelque chose, ça devient gênant, là. »

Mais Demyx ne dit rien. Une fois revenu de sa surprise, il n'était toujours pas certain de comprendre ce que l'autre insinuait. Mais il connaissait un moyen de le savoir...

Alors, comme la veille, mais plus doucement cette fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsque l'autre répondit au baiser, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus de doute à l'avoir et l'attira encore plus près. Le froid, la pluie, le monde extérieur, tout ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance tout à coup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu s'en faire pour pas grand-chose, au final ! Les tracas, ça ne servait vraiment à rien. Mais vraiment, à rien de rien.

Et Demyx était bien content de ne plus avoir à s'en faire.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Il regarda dans les yeux de son petit ami, embrumés par l'envie, et un doute s'insinua soudain en lui. Et pas petit, le doute. La question se résumait en deux mots : Et maintenant ?

Voilà, ça y était. Après maintenant trois mois de relation, ils pouvaient dire que leur « essai » s'était avéré plutôt concluant. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de franchir une étape décisive, et plutôt significative...

Oh, ils s'étaient renseignés sur le sujet avant. Ils avaient épluché Doctissimo, regardés des dizaines de pornos gays (dont certains très étranges qui les avait presque rebuté de l'Acte, d'ailleurs) et s'estimaient prêts à franchir l'Etape.

Sauf que voilà, ils n'avaient pas pensé à un truc. Un truc plutôt capital.

Et ils n'y songeaient que maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient là, sur le lit, en sous-vêtements et déjà bien... au garde à vous.

« Euh, Axel ?

-Ouais ?

-On va avoir un problème.

-Ouais.

-Qui.. ?

-Je sais pas.

-Merde. »

Parce que oui. Ils savaient bien comment ça se passait, comme mentionné plus haut, mais ça ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il leur faudrait choisir qui serait... Eh bien, au-dessus. Étant tous les deux, avant leur relation commune, deux hétéros convaincus et dominants...

Demyx soupira.

« Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Bah... Comme d'habitude quand on doit prendre des décisions. »

Ah, pas bête. Enfin... Ça dépend du point de vue. Imaginez-vous deux énergumènes à moitié nus l'un sur l'autre en train de beugler : « Pierre, feuille, papier, ciseau ! » et vous pourrez vous faire une idée du taux de bêtise de la chose.

« Naaaaaaaan putain !

-Héhéhé...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, en plus ! Tu choisis toujours les ciseaux.

-Ouais, mais là y'avait une raison.

-Hm ?

-Bah comme ça si je gagnais, mes doigts étaient déjà prêts à...

-Stop, tais-toi, c'est bon !

-Mais avec plaisir... »


End file.
